Two Worlds, One War
by Harbinger1975
Summary: Can the Dark Templar, Vorax Lemaras, overcome the trials the Maker puts before him? Can he and Leliana truly live in peace and love after the fall of the Archdemon?
1. Awaken the Dark Templar

**Dragon Age: Origins**

**Two Worlds, One War**

Chapter 1: Awaken the Dark Templar

(Disclaimer: This is based off MY CHARACTER, which uses a few mods for armor and weapons and altered creature summons. I've taken what I've learned about DA:O about the Fade and Demons and looked between the lines a bit. Again, this is based on my character. I will update it as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the story.)

Outside of Denerim in a camp:

What makes an abomination? If a person retains their humanity and is able to keep their sanity, are they truly an abomination? And do demons specifically hunt those with power? The Circle mages in other words. Answers the Chantry refuses to look at. All they know is what they want to believe. The Maker will smite those that consort with demons or are abominations. Vorax never believed a word of it. Not since...it didn't matter. It had been over 12 years since it happened. A boy with no special abilities...and he was both blessed and cursed with his current abilities. He looked at the fire and poked it with a stick to stoke it. His mind wandered back to the time of his, well, what one might call ascension, or fall.  
_  
-Orlais: 12 years ago.  
"Sleep well, Vorax. Your father would be proud to see how well you're doing in your swordplay." His mother, who was elven, ensured her son was safe. They were not nobles...but isn't it true that love is found in the oddest places? She kissed her human son on the forehead and stood to leave. "May the Maker and Andraste grant you safe harbor through the Fade as you sleep."  
__  
"Rest well, mother." Vorax closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_Hours passed as truly, Vorax's spirit was in the Fade. His father had always told him to find a safe place to hide in the Fade until morning broke. Though his father was no mage, he still knew a great deal about the home of the demons and spirits. But tonight would be a night that changed his life. Vorax turned to hide in his safe "cave" after hearing the laughter of a Greater Rage Demon._

_But after he hid, a voice boomed behind him. It echoed darkly, as if it was nearly two voices speaking. One voice speaking three words behind the other. "And here I thought you were braver than that, mortal. Your father would be disappointed to see that you hide from us. Perhaps our_  
_mealtime is now. Though we could not devour your father, I suppose you will have to suffice."_

_Vorax spun around, looking up seeing the massive pride demon. "Stay away from me! I swear to the Maker I'll kill you!" A longsword forming in his hand in an act of sheer will._

_The demon snarled. "YOU WILL LEARN TO BOW TO YOUR BETTERS, MORTAL!"_

_A fight ensued between the two. Even in the Fade, Vorax could still hold his own in a fight. Thanks to his father's teachings in swordplay. The fight lasted the entire night. And the boy was tiring with each swing of his blade. But even fatigued, it found its mark. Vorax's blade tore into the heart of the demon._

_"NO! IM...POSSIBLE...!" The Pride Demon collapsed. But as the body of the lifeless Pride Demon fell to the ground, something began to happen. The spirit of Valor came to see the boy home and noticed the essence of the dead demon shimmering. It engulfed Vorax, "absorbing" into him, as it were. The demon would win one way or the other. He would kill the boy or corrupt him._

_Vorax screamed in pain, which translated to the living, waking world outside of the Fade. Valor knelt before the boy, his eyes changed. "Leave...me...ALONE!" Vorax's voice began to sound like the demon's voice. His iris' shimmering yellow._

_Valor spoke softly. "Listen to me, boy. Do not let pride consume you. You cannot let him win. Your father wanted nothing more for you except to always be valorous. To do what is right. If you let the essence of the fallen demon win over your own will, he wins even in death. I am not one to ask a person to learn from a demon. But if it saves you...do it. Learn from the demon and do the opposite of what he would do."_

_Vorax struggled. After a few minutes...his body stopped convulsing. Vorax opened his eyes after having them closed in pain. His eyes now had the look of understanding. He looked at Valor and smiled. "Thank you, ser. Thank you for your words."_

_Valor closed his eyes and sighed. "Maker protect you, boy. I pray that many of the mortals will hear past your voice and see past your eyes. You and the fallen essence of the demon are now one."_

_Vorax placed his hand on Valor's shoulder. His voice echoing like the demon's voice did. Two voices, one voice speaking three words behind the other. "Then I will do what I must to never fall to the demon's level. I will do what is right, as my father did."_

_Vorax woke up startled. His mother's hands shaking as she looked at her son's eyes. He looked up at her, his voice sounding like it did in the Fade. "Mother? What..." He noticed the change and ran to the mirror and saw his eyes. "So then it really did happen. It wasn't a nightmare. Then I will do as I promised Valor, and as I promised father. I will do what is right."_

_His mother ran over to him and embraced her son, crying that the demon had changed him. But she would still love him._

_Time passed. Vorax learned the ability of the Templars. Never speaking unless in private. But he also learned about certain summoning abilities that were not part of the Templar training. He learned to summon Revenant. A demon possessed corpse that used their martial abilities to serve Vorax. Having the ability to psychically pull many enemies toward him and attacking twice to bring enemies down. Only one Templar knew about this. Ser Bryant. He was killed in Lothering during the Blight but was Vorax's mentor and trainer. Vorax was still human. But at the same time, was something more. He was no god. But he was not just as mortal. He would still bleed were a blade to pierce his heart, were it lucky enough to find it. Ser Bryant had the Chantry make Vorax special Templar armor. When the Revered Mother in Denerim stumbled upon a lesson that Vorax was training in, she saw him summon the Revenant and ordered the demon child gone. Ser Bryant tried to explain the situation. But she would not hear of it. The Revered Mother called Vorax a Dark Templar. And the name just stuck. He was soon reviled by the Chantry. Not hunted...but reviled._

_Vorax was eventually recruited by Duncan before Lothering was hit and the fall of Ostagar. Even already demon-touched by the essence inside of him, Vorax still went through the Joining to become a Grey Warden. The only slight difference was that his ability to sense the Darkspawn was heightened. They told him of mastering the taint, but even Duncan wasn't sure what would happen or how the Joining would alter Vorax. But he said nothing to anyone. Alistair was leery of the Dark Templar. Even he heard of how the Chantry reviled him. But if Duncan recruited him, was he really all that bad?_  
_Vorax never spoke to anyone unless they asked him a question. Supposedly the less people knew about him, the less they would find a reason to make poor judgments about him. He would let his actions speak for him. And no louder did his actions speak than during the battle at Ostagar. As they made their way up the tower of Ishal, the Darkspawn poured out of side rooms. Vorax had finished off the Hurloc he was fighting and turned to see a Grenloc Alpha charging at Alistair whose back was turned. Vorax charged at Alistair and shouted: "ALISTAIR! WATCH OUT!"_

_As the young Templar turned, he saw the Grenloc nearly on top of him. Vorax shoved Alistair out of the way and took the blade hit from the Darkspawn. He roared in pain and it echoed in his dark voice. That was enough to push him over the edge. He picked up his greatsword that he dropped and readied his shield. The sword glowed blue and both Vorax and the Grenloc Alpha fought. The fight lasted only a few minutes and the Grenloc made one error in leaving himself open. The Dark Templar stunned the fiend with his shield and brought his greatsword to bear, slicing in one direction, then in the other, cutting the beast open._

_Vorax fell to one knee. Even strong enough to wield a greatsword with one hand and use a shield; his injury from the Darkspawn drained him. Alistair helped him up. "Are you alright, Vorax?"_

_Either Alistair became accustomed to Vorax's voice, or he made the decision the Chantry was wrong, he didn't shudder at words that came out in echoed succession. "I will be fine, just...drained. We must move on. The beacon will not light itself." Unsteadily Vorax stood. Could Alistair see his yellow eyes, he would see the pain he was in from the blade strike. But Vorax hardly ever removed his helmet unless he was in camp. But his left arm that held his shield sunk a little. Alistair noticed this but thought better about saying anything. Determination and will drove this Dark Templar._

_When they finally made it to the top of the Tower of Ishal, they stopped dead in their tracks to see an Ogre standing there. Vorax glanced at the people behind him; he saw the fear in the eyes of those with him. He would not let these people, his people, be hurt. But this was a fight that would not be won easily. He was about to forgo everything he said he wouldn't do about summoning his Revenant, but this fight did not warrant the same caution. This was a fight for survival. He drove his sword into the ground and raised his hand. Dark energy surged from his raised hand as a Revenant rose from the floor._

_"MAKER'S BREATH! WHAT?" The mage with them screamed seeing the Revenant rise. But there was no time to hold back._  
_Ignoring the mage, Vorax charged at Ogre, and the Ogre charged at him. The Ogre suddenly snap froze which gave him the chance to get in the first strike. Vorax overpowered the Ogre, sending the beast staggering back. The Revenant attacked twice seeing the opening its master gave it. Vorax was tiring quickly, the injury slowing him down from earlier. And overpowering the Ogre only made it worse. But he would not falter. He would not let his group fall to this abomination of a Darkspawn. The Ogre though was able to grab Vorax and literally pound him. Each hit from the beast blurring his vision more. But Alistair, Maker bless him, slashed at the Ogre's shin, causing it to drop their leader. Still dazed and vision blurred, Vorax saw his opportunity to finish off the Ogre. He leapt onto the monster's chest and drove his blade into the beast's neck. The Ogre fell to the ground backwards and at that point, Vorax drove his blade into the head of the monster and twisted the blade. Vorax staggered off the beast and Alistair trying to coax him over to light the beacon. He did but nearly collapsed. -_

Vorax looked up from the fire and saw Morrigan at one end of the camp, Alistair sitting on the other log and the Mabari that "imprinted" itself on him. Vorax finally removed his helmet. Alistair for the first time looked at his friend's real face. He was rugged looking, with beard and stubble, and the irises of his eyes shimmering yellow and a tattoo over his one eye. Probably from the essence inside of Vorax that gave him the mark. It didn't matter. Vorax proved himself to Alistair. Why should he see this man as anything other than a friend and comrade? Dark Templar, demon-touched or not. Morrigan helped these two and Flemeth sending her possibly only daughter with them to help them. Morrigan made advances on him but Vorax declined. It annoyed her but...there was no changing his mind.  
If Vorax had his heart set on a special woman, Morrigan told him because of what he was, he would be greatly disappointed. He just seemed to shrug it off. "Be that as it may, Morrigan. The Maker will grant me what he will if not end my life sooner rather than later. But I will do what I must and do what is right. A promise I made to someone very long ago. Like it or not you may return to the Wilds at any point." If there was one thing to Vorax, he would not back down from anyone that questioned him or pushed him into a corner.  
The three of them rested for the night, preparing to move onto Lothering in the morning.

**A/N: This was a story I did a couple of years ago and I was finally able to retrieve it. I will post chapters over a couple of days' time.**


	2. Lothering's Tears

**Lothering's Tears**

Lothering:

Vorax, his Mabari; Maskron, Alistair and Morrigan made their way to Lothering after the battle at Ostagar. As they neared the bridge steps down, highwaymen stopped them.

"Good day, travelers! Before you proceed I ask that you pay the toll to enter Lothering." The leader seemed to just smile.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say, teach them a lesson." Morrigan had little patience for people like this. But so did Vorax. Thankfully these highwaymen couldn't see the look of anger Vorax's face was contorted in.

These...thieves were preying on the helpless. Vorax said nothing. The bandit leader tilted his head. "Well, come on now, pay up or we'll take the toll from your corpses." That was all that he needed. Vorax's hand went to his shield and caught the leader in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"We will pay you nothing." Vorax growled. Seeing the other bandits grabbing their weapons, he bashed a second with his shield. The fight lasted only a few seconds before the bandit leader begged for them to stop.

"Alright! Alright! We surrender! Just let us go!" The highwaymen told the group of what was happening. The refugee's fleeing from the farmlands and a couple of Ash Warriors.

After, Vorax got very very close to the bandit leader. His voice low, but threatening. "Leave this place. Run and never return or your life will be forfeit." Hearing his voice, the bandits gladly ran like the dickens to just get away from the odd knight.

After a few minutes, the three stopped at the steps to Lothering and talked about the treaties. A decision was made to try and gather whatever news they could and then proceed with finding the different groups. Morrigan made a few quips to Alistair which, oddly enough, when Alistair replied caused Vorax to chuckle a bit. If anything listening to these two helped lighten the mood a little. Speaking to a few of the townsfolk, Vorax learned that Ser Bryant was here and in the Chantry. Vorax decided it was time to see his old mentor.

Bryant was talking to a few of his Templars. After, Vorax stepped up. "Ser Bryant. I'm glad to see you well, my old mentor."

Bryant's eyes fixed on the Dark Templar. He smiled. "Andraste's Blood, it's good to see you doing well, Vorax. When the Chantry banned you I grew concerned. What they did to you was wrong. I tried to make the Revered Mother see that you were no threat to anyone but those who followed through with injustice."

Vorax held up his hand. "Worry not, my friend. I did not go without. In fact, only a month after I was recruited by the Grey Wardens." He noticed the frown curling on Bryant's lips.

"You did not hear about what Loghaine said, did you?" The look on Bryant's face said a great deal to Vorax.

"I heard enough to know the Tyern is a liar. The Grey Wardens did not murder the King. Loghaine pulled out when the torch was lit at Ostagar. But it matters not right now. Can the Chantry help the Grey Wardens?" Vorax seemed determined, but he had already known the answer before Bryant could say anything.

Bryant rubbed his forehead. "The best I can do is to not reveal that you are Grey Wardens. It is enough that the Chantry knows you as the Dark Templar. Being a Grey Warden will only complicate things." Ser Bryant frowned in defeat.

"That will be enough, old friend. We will find a way. We always do. I will speak to the Revered Mother here." He placed a hand on his old mentor's shoulder.

Bryant snapped his focus on Vorax. "You do that and you might condemn..."

"For once the Chantry needs to stop seeing black and white on issues like this when the Blight is upon all of us. If she cannot see this, then all of us are doomed to perish. But I thank you for your concern for the others, Ser Bryant." Vorax turned to walk towards the Revered Mother's chambers but stopped and extended his hand. "Bryant, if something happens to us all, I want you to know...thank you...for everything you have done."

Bryant looked at the extended hand and embraced Vorax. "You be careful out there, my boy. You live to defeat these Darkspawn. Make me proud to have trained you. And never forget everything I've have taught you."

Vorax hugged Bryant back. Bryant was the closest thing he had to a father since his time in the Chantry. "I will not forget, ser. I promise. I will never forget."

Before deciding to meet with the Revered Mother, Vorax headed out of the Chantry and towards the tavern. The refugee's watched the dark armored knight move silently through Lothering, his companions talking far more than him. As they entered the tavern, a group of soldiers stepped forward. There was also a ley sister standing off to the side.

"Well look at this, men. It seems we have a Grey Warden here. And on top of that, the Dark Templar. It seems we were lied to." The soldier glared at Vorax.

Leliana stepped forward. "Come now, these are probably just poor souls weary from their travels and seeking a safe place to stay."

Vorax looked slightly at Leliana. For a moment, he...seemed to look at her differently under his helmet. "Thank you for your concern, Sister. But I do not wish for you to be harmed. Please stand back."

Leliana blinked for a moment hearing Vorax's voice, and then composed herself. "You may not need to be protected, but these men will follow their master blindly.

"I am not the blind one! Arrest the Dark Templar. Kill the Sister and any others who get in our way." The soldiers drew their swords. People scattered in the tavern to get away from the fighting.

Vorax equipped his shield but not his greatsword. He caught the leader in the jaw and punched another soldier. Alistair and Morrigan took down two others. The Mabari bit the leg of another. Leliana fought side by side with Vorax. Vorax caught sight of a soldier trying to attack Leliana from behind. He grabbed the soldier and with all his strength threw the soldier through a table. "ENOUGH!" Vorax roared. And enough was all the soldiers could take. The Captain put up his hands, defeated.

"Good. Now we can all stop fighting." Leliana said matter of factly. But Vorax was prepared to tear these guards apart. He was again fighting the essence of the demon in him. He told Leliana that he didn't want the soldiers reporting back to Loghaine. "No! They are no match for you! There is no need to kill them!"

Alistair put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Vorax growled, but lowering his hands, fought back the desire to strike them down. "Give Loghaine a message. Tell him that the Grey Wardens know what he did. That we know the truth and that we will find him." The soldier nodded emphatically and left as quickly. Vorax looked at Leliana, his demeanor now calming quickly. Morrigan noticed this and groaned a bit.

"Those soldiers said you were a Grey Warden, and the Dark Templar. You are battling the Blight and the Darkspawn, no?"

Leliana's forwardness caught him off guard. But he nodded and stated: "Yes, but that usually depends on who you ask. Of course I have never known a Ley Sister of the Chantry to fight as you do, madame."

It took a few minutes for Leliana to catch the words as at times they overlapped in Vorax's voice. But she nodded. "Oui, but I wasn't always a Ley Sister. That is why I'm coming with you."

Vorax blinked. "I am sorry? Why would you..."

"Because the Maker told me to." Her words were so innocent sounding. And she looked honest and innocent as she said it.

"The Maker...could you...elaborate?" This was the first time he ever even heard this kind of thing. The Chantry would not even say the word Maker in the same paragraph as Dark Templar. To the Chantry, he was nearly the same evil as the Darkspawn.

"I know it sounds completely insane. But the Maker gave me a vision, a dream. And I knew that this was the right thing to do, to help you against the Blight." She looked at Vorax. For some reason he couldn't deny her to come along.

"You do know that the Chantry reviles him, don't you? They would consider what you're saying as blasphemy." Alistair quipped to Leliana.

"Who am I to question the Maker's vision?" Leliana asked honestly.

"Very well, sister..." Vorax started to say.

"Leliana." She interrupted.

"Very well, Leliana. We will not turn away help when it is offered. But I am afraid we will need more than prayers." Vorax studied her a moment. Oddly enough, he found her…fascinating.

"Perhaps mother was right and your head was cracked worse than we thought." Morrigan piped in.

Vorax said nothing. But he motioned that they would go back to the Chantry. As they headed out, Vorax caught sight of a Qunari male in a cage. He walked over and looked at him.

"I have nothing more to say to you, human. And I will not entertain your notions further." Stenn said flatly.

"Why are you in there, Qunari?" Vorax's voice caught Stenn off guard. "And what is your name?"

"I am Stenn of the Barrisad. And by the sounds of it, you are the one called the Dark Templar. I am in this cage awaiting my fate."

"The Revered Mother says he was found among a family he murdered." Leliana replied.

"What she says is true." Stenn looked very indifferent.

"If nothing else, you should release him out of mercy alone." Morrigan said.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear you say." Alistair replied.

"And I suggest you put Alistair in his place." Morrigan grinned

"Yes, now that is what I expected." Alistair quipped back.

Vorax looked at Stenn, his gaze piercing Stenn's eyes. "Remain here while I speak to the Revered Mother. Perhaps there is a way to atone for what you have done."

The other three just looked at Vorax. They blinked and followed him. He moved steadily. Maybe purposefully...but then again one could never tell with Vorax.

In the Chantry, the Sisters and priests all stopped and watched at Vorax walked into the chambers of the Revered Mother. She turned and saw Vorax. Her expression going almost cold. "Why have you come here, Dark Templar? You know you are not welcome here."

"Yes, I am very aware of this being you and the others constantly remind me." Vorax thought he could go one day without hearing this. But even he knew that was a foolish hope. "But I am not here to cause you the supposed trouble you tell the others I bring with me. I am here as a Grey Warden. And I wish to speak about the Qunari you have locked up."

The Revered Mother paced a bit. "It may have been more merciful to just execute him. But I leave his fate in the hands of the Maker."

Vorax's eyes flashed a bit under his helmet. "I wish him released. He can aid us against the Blight."

The Revered Mother narrowed her eyes. This...reviled knight...was asking for assistance. It was unheard of. It was said he could destroy an army of men with just him and his Revenant alone. All fabrications of course, but could the Revered Mother from Denerim have been wrong? She looked at Leliana. "Sister Leliana, you know your friends more than I. Can his words be trusted?"

"The Qunari could atone for much fighting the Blight. The Maker forgives all his children." Leliana's words were earnest.

"They take the key and go with the Maker's Blessings, all of you." She even looked at Vorax. As they turned to leave, Vorax stopped. He turned and pulled out a pouch full of coins. He looked at it then at the Revered Mother. He tossed it to her. "Fifteen sovereign, Revered Mother. Were there more I could do, I would." He looked down a moment. "For once in my life...I feel helpless to do anything to help these poor souls."

She walked over to him, removing his helmet and touching his cheek. "Bryant was right about you, child. But the Maker will see us to safety. You must go and carry on his will as you know how. We will not forget all that you have done here, even if it was too late for some of us to see. Maker bless you on your path, Vorax."

Vorax smiled and bowed slightly. But his smile was a sad smile. And his eyes showed what he felt. He took his helmet and turned. For one split second, Leliana caught the sadness in his eyes. He put on his helmet and headed towards the door. They moved to where Stenn was and released him. Stenn agreed to help and they all moved towards the outskirts of Lothering. As they did, a Darkspawn patrol ambushed a merchant and his son. But before they could hurt the Dwarves, Vorax moved into action, cutting down on Hurloc while trying to draw the attention of the others away from them. Leliana, Alistair, Morrigan and Stenn attacked. The fight didn't last long and after Bodan thanked their timely rescuers.

Later that day, Vorax looked up and decided it was time to make camp. After dinner...and not a good one at that...Vorax walked off to the side of camp where a tree was. He looked back at the group and moved further out to get a little privacy. His Mabari saw him walking off and followed him. Vorax removed his helmet and lowered his head. Seeing the Darkspawn outside of Lothering only meant one thing. They were advancing and would overtake Lothering very soon. The thought itself haunted his mind and he closed his eyes, trying so hard to fight back tears. Maskron looked up at his master and whined. Seeing his master so sad tore him apart as well. He lay down and whimpered. Unbeknownst to either, Leliana had followed them. She stayed hidden as she watched Vorax. He dropped his helmet and finally broke down. "Maker forgive me. Please forgive me...I want to save them...Why did you curse me? Why?" His dark voice faltering a bit. At times the second dark voice would fade. Leliana covered her mouth as she watched him. Whoever the Chantry made him out to be, the Dark Templar was far from evil. He was compassionate. And right now, he was a broken man. Being strong for his group and the refugees had taken its toll on him. And seeing the Darkspawn only made it worse. He wiped his eyes and looked up towards the heavens. "Father...I am trying...Andraste save me I am trying..." Leliana lowered her head and walked back to the camp quietly. As she got back to the camp, she looked back towards where he was. She looked back and closed her eyes, returning to her tent.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so, I decided to give you maybe a few chapters to whet your whistles. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**_


	3. Unveiling the Truth

**Unveiling the Truth**

Late Springtime:

Vorax made it a point to talk to the group, one person at a time to get to know them. Morrigan and he were on friendly terms. Alistair confided a lot in Vorax. Stenn was...well...Stenn. Leliana though. He felt himself spending a bit more time learning about her. She would tell him about Orlais, and about her time as a travelling minstrel. Though, Vorax picked up on certain inconsistencies, he never brought them up, keeping them in the back of his mind, and just listening to her. Vorax had no right to judge anyone. He was judged wrongly every time. At times, Leliana would ask certain questions about where he was from and if his helmet allowed the change in his voice to come through. Or the armor itself. He couldn't tell her. It was hard for him to bring up what he was, or what he wasn't. All he would say to her was: "It happens." The look in his eyes though, it hurt him to lie to her. He didn't know how to tell her. The time they travelled together, he found himself either keeping up with her or her catching up to him. They would joke, or she would talk about fashions and he would just listen. Of course he couldn't remember the fashion trends in Orlais. What he kept in the back of his mind was things Leliana liked. Shoes. Shoes were a big thing, but also flower. Andraste's Grace was the name of the flower Leliana liked. But damned if he knew where to find them, though.

The next morning the group packed up camp and made their way towards the Frostback Mountains. On their way, they came across a dwarf travelling merchant. The merchant had, surprisingly to Vorax, shoes. Blue satin shoes with embellishments. Vorax glanced over his shoulder at Leliana who was talking to Alistair. He bought the shoes. But not knowing what her reaction would be at this point, or how she would take his intentions, he carefully wrapped them and put them in his pack. Maybe someday, if he was able to build the courage to really express his feelings towards the young and beautiful bard, he would give them to her. He thought back to a conversation about shoes that Leliana brought up.

_-"Did you ever see the shoes you wear here in Ferelden? Eww..." Leliana made a silly face of disgust._

_"Denerim has some pleasant looking shoes." Vorax didn't seem to mind the way the shoes here looked, but again, he wasn't a fashion expert._

_"Oh I am sure, but sometimes a girl likes to have pretty feet."_

_"You do not require shoes to make you look beautiful, Leliana." Vorax snapped to a realization after saying that. Maker's Blood! What did he just say? His face flushed three shades of red._

_Leliana giggled. "That is kind of you to say, thank you." Either she was giggling because she was flattered, or giggling at him for going flush.-_

Vorax was reserved. Very reserved around women, in fact. Looking at a pendant his mother gave him, he clenched it in his hand. The pendant was a Sword of Mercy. He wanted to give this to Leliana. But he wasn't ready. Sometimes when he complimented her, he sounded like an addled schoolboy. Stumbling over his words. He didn't know if Leliana felt the same way about him as he was starting to feel about her. But again, he was inexperienced in matters of love, of companionship. Maybe it wasn't mutual. He would try to indiscreetly see if she felt the same way as he. But she was a person who could hide her feelings just as easily. She admitted that bards were manipulators, assassins. He closed his eyes. Time would tell. He shook off his thoughts and told the group they were moving out. On the way, they came across yet another merchant. This one though gave them an offer about a golem. Vorax asked about it. The merchant put off a bit by his voice, but told him that the golem was in Honaleath and that Darkspawn were assaulting the town. The merchant gave Vorax the control rod for the golem. The group set up camp just outside of Honaleath and Vorax took with him Leliana, Stenn and Maskron, his Mabari.

It was true, the Darkspawn had overtaken Honaleath. The group refused to let the Darkspawn take over this small town. They found about five groups of Darkspawn and found the disabled golem. They walked up to the golem.

"It's...a real golem. But how did it get here?" Leliana asked.

Vorax's eyes shimmered under his helmet as he spoke the words the merchant told him. "Dulaf garn." The group watched as nothing happened.

Something was wrong with the rod or the words. Vorax looked towards a door that was cracked open off in the distance. The door led to a cellar. Along the way to the end of the hallways, the group fought off more Darkspawn. Stopping just short of the final room, Vorax raised his arm to stop the group. The all-too-familiar feel of dark magic. Plus, something else. The magic was closer though. Drawing his blade and shield, Vorax moved ahead slowly. A Grenloc Emissary, one of the more powerful Darkspawn. Its magic crackled as they tried to bring down a magical barrier to get to the remaining townsfolk of Honaleath. Leliana prepared her bow as Stenn waited with Maskron for a signal to attack.

Sneaking quietly to catch the emissary off guard, Vorax took one step forward and immediately brought an assaulting attack upon the Darkspawn mage. And he didn't stop until the mage was brought down. His training as a Templar only helping against the Darkspawn emissary. Stenn and Maskron charged after a couple of Hurlocks. But one of the Genloc archers aimed right for Leliana. Vorax turned to see him release an arrow aimed right at her heart. Vorax had no time to think. He threw his shield at the doorway as hard as he could. A second before the arrow could pierce her chest; the shield deflected the arrow and then got wedged right in the wood of the doorframe. Leliana was startled. Vorax took his sword and threw it at the Genloc archer, cutting its throat as the sword went through its neck. Stenn having finished with his Darkspawn foe turned to see a Hurloc jump down to go after Leliana's savior.

"Human, catch!" Stenn threw his greatsword to Vorax. Catching it, Vorax spun around and severed the Darkspawn's head from his shoulders.

The fight ended and the townsfolk thankful, the son of Wilhielm spoke to Vorax about Shale. But before willing to help him, his daughter was trapped further in the basement. He pleaded with Vorax to save his daughter. It wasn't even a second before he agreed. The feeling that Vorax had before became stronger. The only time he ever felt it this strong was in the Fade. What the hell was going on? Stenn said nothing, Maskron growled slightly. But Leliana saw the cautious steps her friend was taking. Why was he acting like this. He was always sure of himself. Something had him either spooked, which was unlikely given how he carried himself, or he did not tell Leliana everything when she asked him about his training and childhood. Who was this man? Why was he holding back now? On the way down they fought a few dust wraiths. Defenses? These weren't just defenses. He didn't feel a tear in the Fade. They saw Amelia with a cat as they got to the end of the stairway. She was talking to the cat as if having a normal conversation.

"Amelia? Your father is looking for you." Vorax said. Fixing his gaze on the feline a moment and narrowing his eyes. Leliana watch him. Her lips curling into a frown.

"Oh! You sound just like kitty! We're playing guessing games. But it's more fun with more people." The little girl clapped her hands excitedly. Maskron growled angrily.

"Amelia, I suggest you slowly step away from the cat." Caution became panic towards the girl. Vorax knew what this cat was.

"Oh pish posh. Kitty says you're starting to annoy her." Amelia pet the cat as Maskron hunkered down and growled again.

"I would not suggest going with these strangers, dear Amelia. Especially that one." The cat's eyes glowed lavender.

Vorax removed his helmet. His shimmering yellow eyes glowing a bit more. "Why are you here, Desire? You have no claim here."

"I would ask you the same thing, Vorax. But I doubt you would be so willing to tell me. I knew it was too much to hope Pride would have killed you by now, or corrupted you. Either way, you're an annoyance nonetheless. But since you care so much, I have been trapped here. This girl's grandfather bound me here so I could not escape. And her company is welcome after a decade or more of being locked away here. But seeing as how we are at an impasse, free me so we can leave here." The cat stretched.

Leliana's face contorted in fear maybe. What did this possessed cat mean? Thoughts were racing through her mind. She looked at Vorax who's face betrayed no emotion. He was angry, concerned, scared. This demon knew him. And he knew her. She walked over and grabbed his arm. "What is going on? How do you know this cat? And what are you? I thought...you didn't..."

"This is not the time to ask questions of this nature, Leli. If we survive, then I will tell you. But not before." He was focused on this cat. She blinked as he called her Leli. No one called her that unless she was very close to them. Did he even realize he called her that? She was going to demand answers from him. But she bit her lip. She hadn't been honest with him either. Her expression changed from anger to one of...well...almost shame. "You do not need this child, Desire. I will grant you passage out but you must leave the girl."

The cat looked at Amelia. "Mmm...but I so do enjoy her. But very well. We have an accord. Perhaps you will succeed where she has failed."

It took a while for him to figure out the way the wards worked. But when he did figure it out...

"Oh! Freedom!" The cat cackled gleefully.

"Kitty, what's happening?" Amelia started backing away.

"Something wonderful, my dear."

"We had a deal, Desire!" Vorax roared. His voice echoing angrily.

"I've changed my mind. I like this girl and I will take her!"

"Kitty! You're scaring me! I won't let you in I won't!"

Vorax drew his sword. "I will not allow you to have her!"

"Uurrghh! I'm taking her anyways!" Desire hissed.

"Amelia! Run!" Vorax pushed the girl to the door. "RUN!"

The desire demon transformed. "YOU HAVE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME, VORAX! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" Four Greater Rage Demons appeared, Leliana squeaked in surprise. Stenn didn't seem surprised. And Vorax wasted no time attacking the Desire Demon. But during the fight, the rage demons turned to face Leliana.

Desire was trying to keep Vorax busy. But he turned at the right time to see them heading to her, she was backing away quickly. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Vorax threw his one hand up and magic erupted from it. Before Leliana, a Revenant erupted from the ground and driving its sword into the ground, used magic to pull the demons towards it and away from Leliana. Leliana fell backwards seeing the Revenant. She looked towards Vorax and watched him as he drove his blade into the desire demons stomach. The demon lurched forward. "You will not win this time, Desire. And you shall never return to the Fade to harm another again. I swear to Andraste I will send you all to the Maker should you ever come after my friends again." He pushed the demon away from his sword as she slumped to the floor. The Revenant finished with the Rage demons as did Stenn and Maskron. Vorax went over to Leliana and helped her up. "Are you hurt, Leliana? Do you require a priest?"

Leliana looked away and quietly said 'No'.

"I'm sorry, Leliana. I did not...it does not matter now. Let us return to the mage." The group left the cellar. Leliana walking behind Stenn. Maskron following her.

Later that night:

Vorax didn't know what to say. He and Leliana didn't really speak to each other the entire trip back to the camp. Usually Alistair would try to pipe in with some witty banter. But it was apparent that wouldn't be appropriate. After dinner, Vorax decided it was time to lay the truth bare. He walked over to Leliana as she was working on her lute. He sat down and lowered his head. "I am sorry I did not tell you the entire truth, Leliana. As foolish as the decision was, I did not speak of it because of your ties to the Chantry. Many believe what the Revered Mother tells them. And over the past months, I should have learned better. Forgive me."

Leliana sighed as she put her lute down. "You are not the only one guilty of not telling the truth. I lied to you as well." She proceeded to tell Vorax about her life as a bard, her life with Marjoline. How she was trained, betrayed, and put through a traitor's torture. And her truth behind her being at the Chantry in Lothering. For hours they spoke. He asked her questions. As he finally understood her life as a bard, he heard her ask. "What about you?"

He looked up. "I was a child of Orlais once. My father passed away when I was five or six. My mother is an elf. He knew everything there was to know about the Fade even though he was no mage. That knowledge cost him his life. I don't know how. Mother would never speak of it." He proceeded to tell her what happened to him when he was a boy. How the essence of a Pride demon was within him. That it changed him and that there was no returning to a normal human life. That Ser Bryant was his mentor and trainer and why the Chantry reviled him. And that he never summoned his Revenant unless the situation was so dire. He looked down.

Leliana watched him. Vorax was compassionate. He was reserved, especially around her. At times he was also a bit goofy. He had more than his fair share of branches hitting him in the face and knocking him back. His sense of humor was there, but only when Alistair started with him. One could almost say he was chivalrous. Leliana liked this about him. She remembered when he wept for the people of Lothering. He hid his sensitivity. He didn't try to be something he wasn't. She placed her hand on his and smiled slightly at him. "Thank you. Thank you for listening, and being honest with me."

He smiled back. "No, thank you, Leliana." Instinctively he placed his hand on hers. She seemed to blush and pull her hand away. He caught it and chuckled slightly. He looked up again. Focused on one star. Leliana moved closer to him and asked him about a certain constellation. He told her he'd never heard the story and she told him.

"I have always wondered if that kind of love is possible." She asked thoughtfully.

"If we give up on love, then we are all truly lost." He didn't feel embarrassed to say that. It was true. Even to him.

"It is a pleasant surprise to hear you say that. There is a certain severity to you. You should let your sensitivity out more." She smiled at him.

Vorax laughed. "I will certainly try." He stood and bowed to Leliana. "The night calls and we must take our watch for the night."


End file.
